


[Podfic] Running

by Niko_Podfic (Niko)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: 2K Round-up Challenge, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-01
Updated: 2009-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niko/pseuds/Niko_Podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Running, by NotTasha</p><p> </p><p>  <i>JD and Ezra need to escape from their kidnappers.  Desperate measures need to be taken.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Running

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Running](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/21355) by NotTasha. 



**Title** : Running  
**Author** : NotTasha

 **Fandom** : The Magnificent Seven

 **Genre** : Gen, hurt/comfort  
**Length** :  1:02

 **Read by** : Niko  
**Cover Art by:**[](http://cybel.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **cybel**](http://cybel.dreamwidth.org/)

[MP3 Download @ mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/tw342zt7l3bm4t7/%5BMag7%5D_Running_-_MP3.zip)

[Podbook Download @ mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2timl298gj2l82n/%5BMag7%5D_Running_-_M4B.zip)


End file.
